Freedom (episode)
Freedom is the thirteenth episode in NCIS Season 8 and the 175th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis The NCIS team investigate when a Marine is found dead in his backyard, having been brutally beaten to death and in the process of investigating, the NCIS team discover that the victim's wife is hiding a dark secret... Prologue A lone dog barks. Kyle Severin remarks that she is one hot dog-walker. Lauren Donnelly isn't impressed, telling Kyle that if he does that again, she'll kill him. It's shown that Lauren is busy handling two dogs while Kyle films it with Kyle remarking that Lauren loves it and she knows it. Lauren remarks that if it shows up on Facebook, they're done. "Ooh", Kyle states. "So serious". As the dogs continue barking, the two reach the porch of the house with the big dog scratching at the door with Lauren saying, "You see? Even they're annoyed". Kyle remarks that her dog walking job is cutting into his breakfast time. Lauren tells him to hold on one second and that she needs to get Odie first. The two then hear barking. Seconds later, Odie the dog springs into view. Lauren gives the leads of the two dogs to Kyle while ordering the two dogs to stay. She then pets Odie, wondering how he got out. She then glances at Odie's chest, Lauren telling Kyle to look with Kyle realizing that it's blood and maybe Odie is hurt. Lauren wonders if Odie's okay while wondering what happened. Odie, however runs off again, still barking. Lauren tells Kyle that they should follow him. With that, the two follow Odie, leaving the other two dogs behind. They then reach the back of the house with Odie frantically trying to tell them something while Lauren wonders what is it. She asks Kyle what Odie's doing. "I don't know", Kyle says. The two then follow Odie where it's shown that the dog is looking at a body of a man who lies dead in the bushes. "Oh my God", Lauren breathes. "Mr. Wooten". It then cuts to Kyle and Lauren who look stunned with Kyle hugging Lauren. Act One Act Two In the bullpen, Tony states that police are canvassing the National Capital Region but so far, nothing. Gibbs wants to know if the family's been contacted. "No-one's seen them", Tony replies. Ziva announces that she spoke to Gunnery Sergeant Wooten's C.O. who stated that she didn't request leave or liberty. Gibbs wants to know their backgrounds. Tony remarks that he guesses that true love isn't dead after all before revealing that Travis and Georgia Wooten were high school sweethearts who joined the Marine Corps in 2000 and that they got married two years later. Ziva then states that Sergeant Wooten was in Afghanistan, stationed at Camp Leatherneck in Helmand Providence. Act Three Act Four Act Five Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 8 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Nicole Mirante-Matthews Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Craig Ross, Jr. Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer